


Under Her Spell

by gaylina



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, ann is a power bottom!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylina/pseuds/gaylina
Summary: Anne and Ann’s morning cuddles turned into something more heated.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	Under Her Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s user gaylina providing you with your daily dose of smut once again! Enjoy! Feedback is quite appreciated! And thank you for 1000 hits on “We Do Like It Rough” :)

It was around 10 am in the morning, the beginning of a new day. Ann woke up before Anne and lazily crawled into the bathroom. After a while, looking in the mirror, she heard a door knob creak and noticed Anne appear in the doorway. She came up to Ann from the behind and wrapped her arms around the younger woman’s body. Her waist, hips, breasts, cupping them through the thin cotton shirt.

Anne tucked her nose in Ann’s neck and inhaled the smell of her lover, her eyes closed. Ann mewled, turning her head to face Anne and squeezed her hands.

“Morning.” Anne met her gaze and gave blonde a warm smile.

“Mmm…” It was the only thing Ann managed to mumble. They had nowhere to rush. It was Sunday and it greeted them with sunshine, birds’ chirping, and a quiet, sleepy city. 

Ann dissolved in Anne’s embraces. Her breath became heavy and she brought one of her hands up to turn Anne’s face and kissed her, standing on her toes. 

Ann’s lips were soft as silk. Their kiss was gentle, tender, no bruising and biting. Anne gave Ann the final peck on her bright pink lips and turned her head to the mirror. 

There she saw them both standing close to each other, their two bodies almost making one. Their hands tangled together, Ann’s long, rich, blonde hair messy, one side of Anne’s short brown hair tucked behind her ear.

Anne leaned in and bit on Ann’s neck, looking in the mirror, searching for Ann’s eyes, waiting for them to meet hers.

Ann’s eyelids fluttered open and she found the view truly intoxicating, her body trembled in Anne’s strong arms.

She put her hands on Anne’s and followed them as they were roaming all over her body, outlining Ann’s perfect curves.

“Anne…” It was barely a whisper that slipped out of Ann’s dry mouth. She was now pressing herself back into the older woman, not even knowing what she was doing.  _ Anne had her under her spell. _

Suddenly, Anne withdrew her hands and straightened her back. Ann whined at the loss and looked quizzically at the brunette in the mirror.

“Tell me what you want.” Anne leaned into the smaller woman’s frame and husked in her ear.

Ann only sighed audibly and reached the small of Anne’s back with her tiny hands, trying to pull her closer.

“Or I’m not touching you.” Anne warned and received a groan from the younger woman.

Anne watched Ann as she panted and threw her head back onto Anne’s shoulder, suddenly being desperate for Anne’s touch. 

“Your hands… I wa- I want them.” Ann purred, never stopping gripping Anne’s hands and trying to drag them all over her body.

“Where, darling?” Anne hissed and planted a heated kiss on Ann’s neck, reaching her throat with her right hand, pressing lightly, then more and more.

Ann looked at them in the mirror and her eyes rolled back in her head at the sight.

“Everywhere.” Ann stuttered, choking on her own words and holding Anne’s hand firmly in place.

“Is that so, Ann? Then beg for it.” Anne smirked and licked a path up Ann’s throat, earning a moan from the younger woman.

Anne kept on petting Ann’s waist and sides until Ann went surprisingly silent. Anne stopped all of her motions at once and glanced at her in the mirror while only kissing her jaw and diving her fingers in the blonde hair. 

“Ann?” What’s wrong?” The brunette frowned.

Ann turned around, now facing Anne completely. She looked up at her and purred innocently. “Well... I guess I’ll have to touch myself instead then.” 

Anne’s jaw dropped for a beat but she managed to hide it, raising her eyebrows.

She cleared her throat but nothing came out. There was nothing she could really imply at that moment. She couldn’t protest either. “ _ That would be quite a show. _ ” Anne smirked to herself.

Ann took Anne’s hand in her own and bit her lip playfully, dragging Anne back closer to the mirror, leaving her standing in the middle of the room. The countertop was wide and long enough for Ann’s small body to fit on it. So she lifted herself up on the surface and spread her legs.

Anne was quietly observing her from the distance, loving the boldness of her little Ann. She indeed liked pleasuring her lover, but this was something unexpectedly new to them both. Anne felt proud of Ann.

Ann was only wearing a pair of pastel pink kickers at the bottom that were matching her pastel blue shirt. She propped herself up on the countertop into a sitting position with her left hand, her right one slowly making its way down her torso, keeping an eye contact with Anne. At first her breasts: she brushed her fingertips over the already hard nipple, lightly throwing her head back. She reached the hem of her shirt with both hands and pulled it over her head, tossing it somewhere behind.

Ann was now sitting on the surface of the countertop, half-naked, panting, running her free hand up and down her upper body. The only thing separating the cold marble and her body is her soaked knickers.

Anne was just standing there, leaning against the door, grinning at Ann, ruining her innocence, enjoying the show.

Ann lowered her hand to the fabric of her underwear, stroking herself through it, never breaking the eye contact with the brunette, only noticing when Anne’s dark with lust eyes shot down to take in Ann’s ministrations.

Ann slipped her hand in and further down to her entrance, collecting the wetness Anne created earlier.

The room was now filled with the sounds of soft ”mmm”s Ann was making and Anne quietly mumbling nonsense to herself.

The younger woman easily entered herself with one finger, her mouth hanging open, unable to contain the pleasure she was bringing herself. 

There was something arousing to Ann in being watched by Anne like this. She wasn’t only pleasing herself, but Anne too, in some way. 

She started canting her hips up and down, riding the single digit,  _ impaling  _ her core on it.

Eventually, she slid the last useless piece of clothing down her legs and that’s when Anne saw how actually wet Ann had become. Her arousal covered her hand, dripped down her thighs and Ann couldn’t help but moan after looking down at the mess she’d created. 

“Do you like what you’re seeing?” Ann teased, breaking the silence.

“God, Ann… What are you doing to me...” Anne shook her head, laughing softly, still in disbelief, but focused on Ann’s hand between her legs. 

Ann was slowly getting herself to the edge, moving her hips in the rhythm of her hand, not trying to be silent at all.

At that moment Anne wished it was her hand doing this to Ann. She swallowed and licked her lips, awkwardly shifting from side to side, feeling herself get nearly as wet as Ann in front of her.

“Anne.” Ann whined, her voice high, giving Anne a signal.

She struck towards Ann, covering her thighs with her hands, placing a wet kiss on Ann’s right cheek. Ann smiled at the contact and locked Anne between her legs, wrapping them around her strong body.

Ann removed her hand and pulled the older woman in a long, breathtaking kiss.

Anne settled in between Ann’s legs and ran her free hand over her flushed breasts, her left hand hanging loosely around Ann’s waist.

Not wasting her time, she dragged it down to her center, finding her clit at first, massaging it lightly. This made Ann arch her back and grip Anne’s shoulders tightly with her right hand, her left one shakily propping herself up on the countertop. Her head fell back in pleasure which revealed her long neck, Anne’s lips immediately finding the column of her throat.

Finally, Anne slid two fingers into Ann, making her quake and smile with her eyes closed, her eyebrows knitting together.

They didn’t talk: the desire between them both was too high. The only sounds they were making were incoherent moans into each other’s mouths.

Anne kept on thrusting into Ann with a speedy pace, lowering her mouth to her neck, then her chest, holding her with the other hand firmly.

She felt Ann clench around her fingers so she doubled her efforts and set up an even harder tempo. 

Ann’s head dipped forward, her body trembling as a result. She trapped Anne’s waist between her thighs which made Anne feel even deeper inside her.

With the last thrusts of Anne’s long digits, Ann’s mouth hung open and she sucked in the air sharply before letting her head fall back and sighing loudly, followed by a hundred small moans.

Anne’s hand held Ann closely to herself, petting her head and peppering kisses on her cheeks and jaw. She waited until Ann’s breath evened and her body stopped shaking.

Anne pulled out of Ann and brought her fingers up to the corner of Ann’s mouth. Ann opened it, eagerly waiting for them.

“You thought we were over?” Anne chuckled at Ann and swiftly pulled her down the countertop, grabbing her by the hips.

She turned her around and pinned her body down on the marble, her hands falling to grip her hips. Ann moaned at the sensation, spreading her legs wider.

Anne leaned in and whispered in her ear. “How desperate and submissive. That’s the Ann I know.”

The brunette grazed her teeth over Ann’s shoulder and guided her hand down Ann’s thighs until she reached the sticky skin there.

With no warning, she pushed one finger inside Ann, curling it, digging her hand in the blonde hair, pulling on it roughly. 

Soon, Anne added another finger, creating a fast, bruising rhythm.

“Fuck- Anne!” Ann gripped the edge of the countertop with her hand, causing some of the stuff standing there fall on the floor.

Anne pulled her hair again, making Ann look at herself in the mirror.  “Look at me, Ann. Look at _ yourself _ .  _ Do you like what you’re seeing? _ ” Anne husked.

The older woman pressed onto her hand which  made Ann slide further on the counter.

Pumping in and out of Ann, Anne reached underneath Ann with the other hand and caressed her breasts, taking her nipples between the fingers.

She moved her hand lower and started rubbing her clit in circles.

Ann arched into Anne and wantonly pressed herself on Anne’s hand, moaning her lover’s name and chasing her release.

Looking in the mirror, she watched Anne push into her from the behind, a floaty smile on her face.

Seeing the enjoyment on Anne’s face of taking her this way almost made Ann tumble over the edge.

“Good girl.”

Ann gripped Anne’s hands underneath her body and kept both of them in place until she started gasping and jerking around them.

“Anne- I’m comi-“ She couldn’t even finish the sentence before Anne flooded her with a spiraling orgasm for the second time that morning, her body collapsing on the marble surface and going limp. She squeezed her eyes shut and moaned shamelessly.

She kept riding and grinding on Anne’s hand, groaning to herself. It was until Anne loosened the grip on Ann’s hair, removed her fingers and carefully turned Ann around.

Interlacing her own sticky fingers with Ann’s, the brunette brushed her lips over Ann’s and murmured. “Now  _ this  _ is a good morning.” 


End file.
